Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by ZeroFox
Summary: Today is the big day as Mewtwo gears up to head to Shea stadium to cheer on his team, the NY Mets, in the big Pennant game agaisnt the Atlanta Braves. But when big-time Braves fan Shiek joins Mewtwo at Shea, chaos will ensue. Rated T for some OC, language


**ZeroFox:** Damn…it's been a long time since I last posted a story on my account here. With school, track, and college stuff, it's been one heck of a day. Don't worry my beloved people, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. Heck, Dragonball Z: Keys of Pyron is taking a lot of work than I thought it would and believe me; I'm just hoping that everybody will enjoy it once I'm done with it. I'm working on the second and third chapters so far…but any who. I decided to post this one; it's a Super Smash Bros. Melee fanfic dealing with a few Smashers going to see a baseball game. There will be some OC, language, adult humor, alcohol uses, and completely insanity. But hey, it's all in the name of comedy!

**Disclaimer (Mewtwo): **_ZeroFox doesn't own any of the characters from Super Smash Melee, the New York Mets or the Atlanta Braves baseball teams. But I hardly doubt a 17-year old boy can own me!_

**ZeroFox:** Actually Mewtwo, I do own you in the Pokémon games.

**Mewtwo (mumbling):** _I hate you_!

Note- '_Mewtwo_' is when Mewtwo talking, '_Mewtwo_' is when somebody is thinking. Also Shiek and Zelda are two different people.

* * *

**Title:**_Take Me Out To The Ball Game_

**Chapter 1:** Getting Ready for the Game

* * *

By: ZeroFox

* * *

It would be like any other day at the Smasher's mansion, everybody going about with his or her own agenda. The young Smashers and Pokémon Smashers would be playing video games, the guys would be training against each other, the girls would be gossiping with one another, and Bowser and Ganondorf would try to and fail miserably at getting to their rivals. But alienating himself from the other Smashers in his room was Mewtwo, who preferred to be by himself. He only came out of his room rarely coming out to interact with the other Smashers only when there was a crisis, a meeting, or when he was in a match.

However today was different as Mewtwo woke up from his sleep, a cheerful smile on his face. He then looked over at a Landscape calendar Zelda bought him for Christmas and saw a big red circle on the day's date. "_Finally…today is the day of the big game_," said Mewtwo in a somewhat happy tone; "_Coincidentally, it's also the day that I was 'born' into this world. And it would make everything complete when the Mets beat the Braves and win the pennant today_." He then got up from his bed and floated over to his closet and opened it.

Mewtwo then pushed aside his numerous cloaks that he wore occasionally outside the mansion as he was searching for something. He then came across a dusted pair of jeans, a baseball jersey and some sneakers modify for his feet. "_A special occasion deserves a special attire_," stated the psychic Pokémon as he used his psychic powers to dust off his clothes. He then used his powers again to help place them on his body as it took him less than a minute to do so.

The psychic Pokémon then made a pair of sunglasses and baseball cap levitate towards as he placed them on his head. He then made a giant foam finger and a couple of baseball banners come at him as he clenched the banners in his left hand and placed the foam finger on his right hand. Just then Mewtwo became hesitant for a second as a small thought popped into his mind. He then turned to his nightstand as he used his powers to make a baseball ticket float over and go into his jeans pocket. "_Tch, I would have been a baka to forgot my ticket_," he stated before turning to the door and opened it with his psychic powers.

However as soon as Mewtwo opened the door, a vat of toe jelly came flying at him. He merely halted the jelly in midair with his powers as he then heard Ganondorf cursing. "Hey Bowser, I told he would block it with his powers," stated the Gerudo fighter as the psychic Pokémon just sighed in disappointment. "_Baka for brains_," he called out as Ganondorf and Bowser popped their heads into view; "_I believe this belongs to you two_."

In an instead both Smashers felt toe jelly slap against their face as Bowser had a disgusted look on his face. "ARGH! DUDE, THIS IS GROSS!" he roared as Ganondorf looked queasy. "I think I swallowed some," he stated, trying to holding back his vomit. The two then saw Mewtwo merely glide past them, smirking at each of them. "_Enjoy your breakfast_?" he asked as Bowser glared at him. "Oh shut up," snapped the Koopa King as Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders and glided past them. Ganondorf then looked at Bowser as he had a look of disbelief on his face. "Hey Bowser," he began; "When was the last time you saw Mewtwo in clothes?" "Not now…" mumbled Bowser before walking off; "I need to go take a shower and get this toe jelly off of me before I puke my brains out."

In the kitchen, Young Link, Ness, and Pichu were eating cereal while Fox was reading the newspaper; take an occasional sip of coffee from his cup. "Hey Young Link, can you pass me the toast?" asked Ness as the young Hylian merely slide the plate of toast down to the psychic kid. However Y. Link slid the plate a little too hard as it zoomed past Ness and smashed into Pichu, hitting her in the forehead. "_OWIE_!" she cried in pain as Y. Link had an uneasy face expression on his face. "Oops, sorry about that Pichu," he apologized as Pichu just glared at him. "You jerk, be more careful next time!" she snapped while Ness took a piece of toast off the plate and ate it. "Settle down Pichu, no need to get riled up so early," called Fox's voice from behind the newspaper as he took a sip of coffee from his mug. Just then they saw Mewtwo glide in, a smile on his face as he got out a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it. He then used his psychic powers to lift the spoon and dip it into the bowl before taking it out and putting it in his mouth. "_Cocoa Puffs, my favorite_," beamed Mewtwo as he continued to eat his cereal.

The young Smashers had startled face expressions while Fox continued to read his newspaper. "Morning Mewtwo, didn't expect to see you down here," stated the fox, sipping from his coffee mug. About 5 minutes or so passed as Mewtwo finished eating his breakfast as he levitated his bowl and spoon into the sink. "_Well I have to be going now, I don't want to hit traffic to the baseball stadium_," he stated as he glided out of the kitchen. Y. Link then looked over at Ness as he had a sunned look on his face. "Is it just me or was Mewtwo in a good mood just then?" he asked. "I don't know, I was surprised to see Mewtwo eating breakfast with us," replied Ness. "I'm more surprised to see Mewtwo in clothes than anything else," replied Pichu. "_I'm surprised he didn't cause Pichu any sort of problems_," thought Fox as then he heard a loud squeak of pain as everybody saw Pichu's tail tied in a knot followed by Mewtwo's evil laughter; "_Nope, spoke too soon_."

Meanwhile Mewtwo then glided up the stairs to the bathroom, passing by Donkey Kong and Dr. Mario along the way. The two Smashers each had a look of disbelief on their faces when they saw Mewtwo glide past them, turning to face the other. "Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" asked Dr. Mario as DK shook his head. "I need to cut back on the banana shakes," he muttered to himself as the two then head downstairs. A few minutes passed as Mewtwo reached the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once inside, he took his toothbrush, got out the toothpaste and squeezed some onto his toothbrush before proceeding to brush his teeth. After doing so, Mewtwo then rinsed his mouth out with Listerine mouthwash before spitting into the sink. He then looked up into the mirror, giving himself the biggest smile he had done. "_Today is a perfect day_," he said to himself, "_Nothing can possibly go wrong today_!"

Meanwhile in a different part of the Smashers mansion, in her room, Shiek was sleeping peacefully under her Atlanta Braves blanket. Suddenly she then opened her eyes as a big smile formed on her face under her mask. "Today is the big day," she stated; "The day that the Braves crush the Mets and win the pennant!"

* * *

**ZeroFox:** Whoa, can you say 'Uh oh'? Any who, read and review and leave your opinions and I'll get to it. Until then Ja ne

**Mirai Gohan: **Flames will be used to help us roast the marshmallows.


End file.
